kim Possible: the dark paths of ones
by mathad
Summary: a story about how Drakken try to using a ever changing Ron to further his planes. watch as Ron go from the good kid we know to the most evil man ever to walk the earth. there going to be a some sex scene it the future chapters some OC of my own there more to this story than i am telling you have to read it and find out. it is not just a sex story it start out slow. herm


I do not own Kim possible

_**Chapter 1: words of fate**_

_your stick and stone may break my bone but my words will destroy you_

_**mathad**_

_**Wade pov:**_

Wade Geo would like to consider himself to be one the most intelligent child of his generation there were very few thing he could not do. He excelled at math reading and history. having a GPA of 8.00 that was way beyond the chart's. Some expert could not believe that a child had such a high intelligence. They even ask for a brain scan. The result were shocking to say the lest. while a average person would only use twenty five present of there brain power. wade brain scan showed that Wade was at lest using about thirty present of his and that was only when he was five years old. All his life Wade never found anything that ever really interest him. He found chess boring. Even the game of go was too simple for him. He could read about 7000 thousand word's a seconds. Of course with his higher intelligence came a price. His parent never understood him. The other children would make fun of him for being such a smarty pants. on The other hand the doctors wanted to use him as a lap rat. So one day when he hack into to well know criminal computer and found some kind of plane's to highjack a airplane and hold the people there for ransom. Wade thought to himself maybe I should just let it happen what have anyone ever done for me. But his good morals would just not allow him to sit by and watch. At first he thought he should warned the cops but what cop would believe a ten year old boy hack into a computer and found plans to highjack a airplane. Than Wade remember he seen something on TV about a team that would take on any mission given to them. So Wade thought to himself why not. Wade sent a message to the team hoping they would do something about the highjacking. It was not until later on that when Wade check his message that he saw his mistake. Instead of sending a message to team impossible he sent one to a called team possible. He was about to send another message to team impossible to warned them when the TV in his room was showing a report about a team of a teenage girl and boy who had stop the highjacking. Later that day Wade receive a video message from the very same girl and boy they thank him for the mission that he sent them and ask if he found any other mission could he send it there way. And That is the story about how wade met Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald stoppable and how his life as spy hacker began.

Tara pov:

With her slender build,beautiful honey blond hair that reach all the way to her back,light blue eyes and fair skin Tara could get any boy she wanted. But no matter how hard she tried she could never forget about him. The boy who would plague her dream every night since she began high school that boy with his bright blond hair that seem to shine in the sun, light brown eyes that sometime seem dark green and the way her body look like it would fit his perfectly and lets not forget those freckles of his oh how she wish she should reach out and count them. Every time he would walk into a room where she was in she could swear the room would get just a little bit brighter. And when she was near him she felt like her mouth had gone dry. Her heart would speed up, her hand would start to shake and it felt like she was floating on clouds. It almost seem like she would turn into a completely different person around him. Tare by any mean was not a shy girl she could easily flirt with any boy she met no matter how hot the where. So why was he so different what was it about him. That drew her in why could she just not forget about that boy Ronald stoppable.

Kim pov:

Kim could swear Monday's where made just to torture her. She really did not feel like getting up today she wish she could just skip school school like a bad girl today and lay in her silk cover bed. But if she did that it would screw up her perfect attendance record, she might even miss a pop quiz witch she thought that the teacher gave just to piss of the student when they where feeling bad themselves but most importantly she would miss cheer practice witch she knew for a fact that bonnie that bitch would just love to hold over her head and she might even use it to become cheer captain. Kim just could not have any of that after all she could do just about anything. After taking a shower Kim got dress and left for school. Kim arrived an hour before school would even start school. "As long as I am here and have some free time might as well have some fun" Kim thought to herself. Kim want to the girl locker room to change in to something more comfortable for the workout she was about to do. Kim want to the school gym to get in some extra practice in. after a thirty minutes of a workout Kim felt lose and relax. Kim check her phone and saw it was thirty minutes before the morning bell would ring. Kim want back to the gym locker room to take a quick shower and to change back to her school clothes. When Kim was finish with her shower she got dress and she left the girl locker room. Kim was walking to her locker when she spotted Ron looking at the girls in her cheerleader team. Kim was about too call out to him when a ideal came to her. Kim took out her smart phone and scrolled down Intel she found the app she was looking for. Kim continued to walk towed Ron while he was still looking at the cheerleader's. When Kim got to Ron she put her smart phone near his ear than push the app button. Out came a loud monkey sound. _"AAAAAAA" _Ron shouted he than turned around to see where the despicable creature was. All he saw was his best friend with a smirk on her face. It took him a moment to figure out exactly what just happened "_that was not funny Kim you scared me" _he said to her. _"Sorry Ron I just could not help my self" _Kim said to him. _" well it was not funny" _he saidagain. _"Where did you just come from when I want to pick you up you were not at your house?" _he ask her. _"I left early to get a quick work out before school started"_ Kim told him. "_Could you have not called first and told me that earlier before I walk all the way to your house"_ Ron told her. _"sorry I kinda forgot"_ she said to him. _"what do you want to do today after school?"_ he ask her. _"what if we were to go to the mall and meet up with Monique and do some shopping"_ she said. _"sure why not"_ he said to her. _"than after that the three of us can hang at my house" _Kim said to Ron. _"sure bu we better get to class the late bell is about to ring"_ Ron said to her. _"Your right see you after school"_ Kim said to Ron. Later that day Kim had just finish her cheerleader practice and was walking out the girl locker room where Ron would be waiting for her. _" are you ready to go?"_ Ron ask her. _"yeah"_ she said. Kim and Ron started to walk to the mall witch took them about ten minutes from the school. When Kim and Ron got to the mall they proceed to walk to club banana where there friend Monique work as the assistant manager. When they got to the store they walk up the cash register where the light brown skin African American girl was working. _"Hey Monique you done with work yet"_ Kim ask her. _"hey Kim hey Ron I am not done yet give me a few minutes to tidy up the store". _Monique said to them. Monique finish ten minutes later. _"so what are we going to do today"_ Monique ask them as they where heading out the mall. _"myself and Ron was thinking of head to my house to hang out for a while you want to come with" _Kim said to her. _"ya that sound find with me"_ Monique said to Kim. As Kim and her company where walking to her house Kim kimmunicator started to ring.. _"hey Wade what going on?"_ she ask him.

Monique pov:

Monique and her two best friend where walking to Kim house when out of know where came a loud ringing sound like a cell phone's. Monique check to see if it was hers _"it mind"_ Kim said to the group her friend than pulled out her kimmunicator which could only mean one thing trouble. _"hey Wade what going on?"_ Kim said _"i think there some thing you should see"_ Wade said. Monique went a little closer to Kim to see what Wade was showing her. the image on the kimmunicator was a news report about the Middleton bank that was being rob by two people one was a blue person the other was a woman in all green. Who to Monique sounded a lot like those two villein Kim is always talking about. Monique knew her friend would soon be off to save the day. _"Monique I am really sorry about this but me and Ron got to go you know duty call"_ Kim said. _"it is OK Kim I understand maybe we can do something over the weekend when you have time" _Monique said to Kim. _"thanks for understanding"_ Kim said as she and Ron sped of towed the Middleton bank. As Kim sped of towed the bank Monique could not help think she was lucky she was not the one who had to fight all those bad guys.

_DR. Drakken pov:_

Drakken knew that he need money for his next scheme and he also need money to pay Shego before she quit on him. So that why he need to rob the Middleton bank every thing was going just find he had all the people on the floor he had the money and he was about to escape though the hole in the ceiling that he made using his hovercraft. Yes every thing was just going perfect until he heard the voice of the one person he despise the most. _"hey Drakken how many time do I have to kick your ass before you learn your lesson"_ said Kim from behind Drakken. _"Kimberly Ann Possible how nice of you to join us" _Drakken said to her. " _and look Shego she even brought her buffoon of a side kick how nice of her"_ Drakken said directing the statement at Ron. _"Shego you handle the girl and I handle the buffoon_" Drakken said to his hired assassin. " no problem I been itching for a rematch with cupcake" she said to both Kim and her boss.

Shego pov:

Shego remember when she was thirteen the age her and her brothers first got there powers. After a few years of training there were very few people who match her in power or combat she could easy defeat any of her brothers, train martial artist, military,. As a matter of fact Shego could only think of two people in this earth who could match the first one was that annoying monkey man and the second was the person she was currently fighting Kimberly Ann Possible or as she like to call her cup cake. Shego and Kim were trading blow for blow kick for kick. But Shego could feel herself getting were down by the teen girl. The girl punches seem to be getting faster. This girl going to one hell of a spy when when she get a little older Shego thought to her self knowing if the fight was to continue she would lose Shego knew there was only one thing to do and that was to run for know.

_Ron pov:_

Ron knew he was in trouble when Drakken reach behind his back and pulled out what seem to be a ray gun _"what are you going to do with that ray gun?"_ Ron ask Drakken nervously. " well this is a ray you are the target what do think is going to happen" Drakken ask him with a evil smirk on his face before he started to shoot at Ron. "AAAAAA" Ron yelled as he dodge the laser beam that Drakken was firing at him. Ron than saw that there was a fire extinguisher near the front door when a idle came to him Ron ran towed the the extinguisher. _"running away are we"_ Drakken said from behind him. Than Drakken saw what Ron was really after just what is that buffoon thinking Drakken thought to him self. When Ron reach the fire extinguisher he started to spin. Drakken watch in amusement at the boy if the boy thew the fire extinguisher Drakken would just shoot it down than he would shoot the boy. When Ron was done spinning he shot the fire extinguisher in the air above Drakken head. _"you miss what are you going to do now" _Drakken ask the boy. _"Did I miss"_ Ron ask Drakken while he pointing in the air. Drakken look above him where the boy was pointing he saw that a giant gold panted chandelier was falling towed him. Shit Drakken thought to him self. Before the chandelier could crush under it wight a orb of green light incinerate it. Dam that was so close Ron thought to him self.

Kim pov:

Kim knew she was winning the fight_ "sorry to cut the fight so soon cupcake but it look like my boss need me"_ Shego said to her than she thew a energy ball at Kim. Kim duck out the way before she could do any thing Shego was already heading towed the spot where Drakken was standing and what look like a falling chandelier Shego thew a energy ball at the chandelier incinerate it than she pulled Drakken and the bag of money than jump in to the hovercraft they came in as they started to float up Kim pulled out the laser pen Wade had gave her for this mission and pointed it the bag of money making a hole for the the money to fall out. "_curse you_ _Kimberly Ann Possible I shall have my revenge one of these days" _Drakken yelled down at her_. "hey Drakken why don't you just quit the whole evil jig I mean even Ron was better at it than you" _Kim yelled back at him remembering whole _Zorpox incident__._

_Shego pov:_

Shego was starting to worry ever since the bang robing drakken had a smirk on his face. _"what with you did you not just lose so what with the smirk"_she ask him. _"little Kimberly mocking have gave me a idle"_ he said back to her with a even bigger smirk. A cold shiver ran down Shego back what ever plane he boss had in store she knew it was not going to end well.

_**Shego was right that day Kim words were the cause of the dark future they where all heading towed after all words are the most powerful weapons ever created.**_

_**Tell me what you thought of the first chapter if there were any mistake you saw if there any thing I should add I am open to all idles**_


End file.
